Pour toi
by Weilyax
Summary: Que seriez vous prêt à faire pour sauver la personne que vous aimez ? Jusqu'où iriez vous ? Seriez-vous capable de sacrifier votre fierté ? Votre âme ? Votre vie ? Telles ne sont pas les questions que se posèrent Harold et Astrid, et ce pour le meilleur et pour le pire…
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
**

 **Voici une petite fic dont j'ai l'idée depuis un moment et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de commencer à l'écrire. Donc voici un premier chapitre, assez court, mais j'aime bien commencer une fic avec un prologue ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

* * *

 _ **Pour toi…**_

 **PROLOGUE** _ **  
**_

L'obscurité… Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour elle… Son monde commençait et finissait dans l'obscurité. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu la lumière du soleil ? Il s'agissait là d'une question qu'elle ne se posait plus depuis longtemps et elle n'aurait su le dire, mais désormais cela n'avait plus d'importance, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était se perdre dans cette noirceur. La lumière était devenue synonyme de souffrance et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'aura diffuse projetée par les torches de ses bourreaux, elle se réfugiait au plus profond de sa cellule sordide, cherchant une obscurité réconfortante.

Elle avait fini par le trouver cet endroit de calme, de sérénité où la douleur ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais il lui avait fallu du temps… beaucoup de temps… Elle avait tout d'abord cru qu'il s'agirait de ce recoin sombre de sa prison de pierre aux barreaux épais. Elle l'avait trouvé un jour, après qu'ils soient venus, après qu'ils aient accompli leur œuvre effroyable. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de se lever, de marcher, alors à bout de force elle avait rampé tant bien que mal pour s'éloigner de la seule voie qui lui aurait permis de quitter cet enfer et qui lui avait longtemps semblé être sa délivrance. Elle avait plus d'une fois essayé de la franchir, mais jamais elle n'avait réussi. Les barreaux étaient bien trop épais et les monstres bien trop nombreux. Pour elle il ne s'agissait plus d'hommes, de vikings, mais bel et bien de monstres et plus les jours passaient plus elle avait appris à craindre ce passage qui les menait jusqu'à elle. Il ne s'agissait plus pour elle de la voie de la délivrance, de la liberté, mais bel et bien de celle de l'horreur, de celle par où ils venaient.

Elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée de franchir cette porte infranchissable et elle s'était réfugiée dans ce recoin réconfortant de sa cellule de pierre. L'obscurité y était totale et pendant un moment elle avait cru y être à l'abri, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'un espoir vain. Cela elle l'avait compris rapidement quand ils étaient revenus. À la lumière de leurs torches ils avaient cherché, encore et encore, au point où elle avait espéré qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas, qu'ils penseraient qu'elle s'était échappée. De nouveau l'étincelle de l'espoir s'était embrasée en elle, elle avait espéré qu'ils partiraient à sa recherche, qu'ils laisseraient la porte ouverte, mais bien vain était cet espoir. Certains qu'elle n'avait pu fuir, ils avaient continué de chercher et ils avaient fini par la trouver dans ce recoin sombre d'où ils l'avaient extirpé avec force. Tout espoir l'avait alors déserté et elle avait subi de plein fouet la rage de ses tortionnaires qui lui avaient fait payer de s'être ainsi cachée. Après ça, plus jamais elle ne s'y était réfugiée quand ils venaient, les horreurs subies étaient telles qu'elle en était rapidement arrivée à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux subir leurs tortures que leurs rages. Néanmoins, même après ça, elle avait continué de chercher, et ce avec une vigueur nouvelle qui n'était due qu'à son désespoir croissant de mettre fin à tout cela, à cette souffrance et enfin elle avait trouvé. Ce jour-là, elle en avait pleuré de joie et de désespoir. Elle avait compris ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle qui s'était toujours vue comme la meilleure guerrière de son île, qui se pensait forte, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus rien. À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait sa vie l'abandonnait un peu plus, elle disparaissait, fuyant son corps meurtri. Elle avait tout essayé, tout tenté, mais désormais une seule chose pouvait la délivrer et elle avait accompli le nécessaire pour que celle-ci se produise.

Au début, elle avait combattu, elle avait criée, pleurée, mais en vain. À chaque fois elle avait perdu, à chaque fois les monstres avaient pris leur plaisir avec elle. Elle n'était désormais plus rien, plus personne. Qu'ils viennent pour s'amuser ou la maltraiter cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle avait abandonné depuis des jours ou peut-être s'agissait-il de semaines, elle aurait été incapable de le dire. Elle ne se débattait plus, ses cris avaient laissé place à une profonde indifférence quant à ce qui lui arrivait et étonnamment les monstres étaient venus moins souvent. Ce qu'ils voulaient c'était voir la terreur qu'ils pouvaient créer dans les yeux de leur victime, entendre ses cris de désespoir, mais cela ne fonctionnait plus. Telle une poupée désarticulée son corps et son esprit étaient brisés.

Qui était-elle ? Quel était son nom ? Elle s'en souvenait à peine. Cela n'avait plus d'importance pour elle. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le visage qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître dans son esprit. Ce visage auquel elle se raccrochait désespérément et qui malgré tous ses efforts commençait à disparaître.

Elle avait pourtant espéré, espéré qu'il viendrait, qu'il la sauverait, mais jamais il n'était venu. Quand elle avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de l'attendre, que jamais il ne viendrait, la dernière braise d'espoir que contenait son cœur s'était éteinte. Elle savait pourtant au plus profond de son être qu'il ne l'aurait pas abandonné, mais pouvait-elle en être sûre ? _Non, il ne m'aurait pas abandonné, il tient à moi, il m'aime…_ Elle avait soudain réalisé à ces pensées que jamais aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé ces mots… _Jamais…_ La folie la gagnait, l'épuisement et les horreurs subies étaient en train de la perdre, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné personne, mais elle ne cessait d'être obnubilée par ses questions. _Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ?_ En temps normal la raison lui aurait permis de comprendre, elle savait comment elle était arrivée ici et ce qui lui en avait coûté. Elle avait fait le sacrifice ultime pour le sauver, mais en cet instant elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir clairement. Son esprit était embrumé, elle se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, de ce qu'il avait subi, de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Rien ne pouvait plus percer la carapace de folie qui entourait peu à peu son esprit et la certitude qui l'avait fait tenir s'était effritée jour après jour, jusqu'à disparaitre. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harold ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi…_

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!** _  
_

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt!**


	2. Chapitre I

**Bonjour!**

 **Oui je sais, je suis extrêmement en retard sur cette fic. Désolé, j'essaierai d'être un peu moins long pour le prochain chapitre. Dans tous les cas pas d'inquiétude, je termine toujours ce que je commence :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est la première fic principalement tourné vers le drama que j'écris et avoir vos retours est important pour moi et pour améliorer l'histoire ;)  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **Camillexkrokmou: Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié et que tu voulais la suite rien qu'avec le prologue. J'essaierai de moins te faire attendre la prochaine fois ;)  
**

 **Anonyme: Ça fait plaisir de te voir sur toutes mes fictions ;) Comme d'habitude tu as bien analyser la situation et sinon tu commences à me connaitre, j'aime bien essayer de vous surprendre et comme d'habitude plein de questions qui peu à peu vont trouver des réponses. Pour la longueur, c'est un peu un ensemble, je préfère écrire Dragon Noir et écrire des chapitres long me prend énormément de temps alors écrire deux histoires en même temps je te laisse imaginer. Du coup en faisant une histoire, des chapitres plus courts c'est plus simple et c'est un peu moins prise de tête. J'espère que ce format te conviendra quand même :) J'ai vu ta review sur Dragon Noir, vu que je sais pas trop quand sort mon prochain chapitre et peut être que tu passeras par ici avant, j'en profite pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour tes épreuves, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi :) A bientôt!  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _ **Pour toi…**_

 **CHAPITRE I**

La souffrance était tout ce qui lui restait. Qui était-il ? Où se trouvait-il ? Il n'aurait su répondre à ces questions. La seule chose dont il avait la certitude était qu'il se déplaçait ou plutôt qu'on le déplaçait. À chaque mouvement la douleur jaillissait et il devait l'endurer. Son instinct lui dictait de faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse, mais dans son état tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire était de laisser s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres tout au plus un grognement ou un cri inintelligible. Pour autant, malgré cela, rien ne s'arrêtait. Bien au contraire, à chaque tentative il avait l'impression qu'on le déplaçait encore plus rapidement causant d'autant plus de douleurs. Chaque mouvement, chaque changement de direction, de vitesse lui donner l'impression que son corps tout entier était brisé.

Cela lui sembla durer une éternité et sa conscience loin de réussir à émerger des limbes, sombra de plus en plus dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience. Il faisait tout pour lutter et reprendre pied avec la réalité, mais il ne réussissait pas et seuls quelques sons réussissaient à lui parvenir par moments.

— Par Thor ! Que s'est-il passé ?

— On a pas le temps, il doit voir Gothi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! fit une voix affolée dont l'inquiétude laissait entrevoir toute la gravité de la situation.

Puis de nouveau la douleur, les conversations continuèrent, mais il était bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient ou même de reconnaître les voix. Il se sentit soulevé, il voulut protester, mais une fois encore cela n'eut pour effet que d'empirer les choses et son esprit sombra dans le néant réconfortant de l'inconscience.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se flanque, l'impression de tomber, un hurlement, des voix, tout se mélangeait. Il ne savait pas qui était à l'origine de quoi. Seule restait la douleur qui l'étreignait tel un étau, puis un liquide froid lui coulant dans la gorge et enfin la paix. Il savait que la douleur était présente, mais petit à petit elle était refoulée derrière ce qui lui apparaissait comme un mur qui déjà se fissurait. Et même s'il finissait par s'écrouler au moins lui accorderait-il, pendant un instant, un moment de répit. Les voix étaient toujours présentes et même s'il ne savait pas à qui elles appartenaient il les entendit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

— Hum… qu'il ne s'en sortira pas…

— Quoi ?! rugit un homme à la voix puissante avant que ne se fasse entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un bâton heurtant quelque chose.

— Aïe ! … Qu'il ne s'en sortira pas sans séquelles… Si tu écrivais mieux vieille chouette…

— On n'a pas le temps pour ça Gueulfor, que peut-on faire pour lui ?

— Elle nous dit… de… dégager… Oui c'est bien ça, de dégager pour qu'elle puisse travailler.

Les voix continuèrent, une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma avec force, puis de nouveau il plongea dans l'inconscience.

Les deux vikings qui quelques instants plutôt étaient avec Gothi avaient désormais pris la direction de la grande salle où le chef avait fait envoyer le reste du groupe d'Harold pour qu'ils puissent se calmer avant qu'ils ne lui racontent tout. Ils étaient dans un tel état de panique quand ils étaient arrivés qu'il n'avait rien pu obtenir d'eux et même si cela avait été le cas alors il ne s'en souvenait plus. Quand il avait vu Harold et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'avait réussi à réagir qu'à l'instinct.

— Comment peut-on faire ça ? Ses cris Gueulfor…

— Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas, le petit est fort, il s'en sortira.

— Si je mets la main sur ceux qui lui ont fait ça…

— Tu peux compter sur moi pour leur faire payer Stoïck, mais il reste encore un problème, le coupa Gueulfor.

— Un problème ?

— Astrid. Elle n'était pas avec le groupe.

Stoïck songea alors qu'il avait fait abstraction de tout quand il avait vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harold. Il n'avait pas vérifié si tout le monde était présent et en y réfléchissant, Gueulfor avait raison, il n'avait pas vu Astrid. Il n'osait en imaginer la raison, sachant à quel point Harold et elle étaient proches, en songeant à l'état de son fils, il craignait le pire.

— Il faut qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé, dit Stoïck avant d'accélérer le pas.

* * *

La souffrance, elle était toujours présente, il la sentait juste là, mais elle semblait pour la première fois depuis des jours ou peut-être était-ce des semaines comme retenue derrière un écran invisible. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se réveiller, il avait beau essayer il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression de tomber sans fin et parfois la douleur revenait, mais alors, à chaque fois, il sentait un linge froid se poser sur front puis un liquide tout aussi froid lui coulait dans la gorge et de nouveau elle était chassée. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans une torpeur bienveillante et même s'il avait oublié pourquoi, il savait qu'il devait absolument se réveiller. Pourtant peu à peu il renonça, préférant de loin l'inconscience à la souffrance, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix.

— Harold… fils… Il faut que tu te réveilles. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Krokmou t'attend, il aimerait être avec toi, mais on ne peut pas le laisser venir, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Et ne t'en fait pas tes amis vont bien… C'est juste que… dit la voix avant de souffler avec résignation avant de continuer. Je suis désolé…Quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé, je le jure devant les dieux, on a essayé, mais on n'a pas réussi, elle… elle est… Je suis désolé, mais tu dois te battre, tu dois t'en sortir, au moins pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça…

Il ne savait pas qui prononçait ces mots, mais ils le touchaient, il savait qu'ils avaient une signification et il aurait voulu comprendre. Il ne savait pas de qui il parlait, qui était ce Krokmou et ce elle, seule l'image floue d'une viking à la chevelure blonde lui apparut avant de disparaitre. En revanche il savait avec certitude qui était Harold, il était ce Harold et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il eut envie de se réveiller. Il essaya une nouvelle fois et cette fois encore il échoua, et même si sa conscience qui s'était éveillée à l'entente de la voix sombra de nouveau, il avait la conviction qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Il prendrait le temps qu'il faut, mais il finirait par arrêter de se débattre dans les ténèbres.

* * *

— Je suis catégorique, le pain moisi au beurre de yak, il n'y a rien de mieux pour réveiller un viking. Constatez vous-même chère consœur, dit Kranedur avant d'approcher son remède miracle au plus près d'Harold.

— Cher confrère, je ne dirais pas que je vous l'avais dit, mais je vous l'avais dit, ça manque de beurre de yak, intervint Kognedur en voyant qu'il ne se passait rien.

— Tu crois ? demanda Kranedur en se tournant rapidement vers sa sœur.

Dans son mouvement, Kranedur heurta tu bras la tête d'Harold sans même s'en rendre compte. Lequel se mit à émettre une série de grognement qui fit reculer les jumeaux vers la porte de la hutte de Gothi tandis qu'Harold commençait à se redresser dans le lit où il se trouvait, et ce malgré le peu de force dont il disposait. Heureusement la couverture n'était pas trop serrée et il n'eut pas de mal à se redresser légèrement, laissant alors apparaitre ses bras et son torse entièrement bandé de linges qui par endroit prenaient encore une couleur brunâtre. Même s'il avait repris quelques forces, tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il ressentait chaque blessure et il se retint de crier de douleur. Certaines étaient tout juste cicatrisées et chaque mouvement lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des milliers d'aiguilles sous la peau. Pour autant il prit sur lui et se concentra pour essayer d'identifier les deux vikings qui lui faisaient face.

— Je le savais ! Rien ne résiste au remède des Thorston ! se réjouit Kranedur en se pavanant avant que sa sœur ne l'attrape pas le bras.

— On devrait peut-être aller prévenir le chef, il a l'air bizarre…

Kranedur se tourna alors vers Harold qui les regardait désormais tous les deux comme s'il ne les connaissait pas.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Tu l'as cassé ! s'énerva Kognedur contre son frère.

— On ferait mieux de filer avant que le chef n'arrive, compléta Kranedur avant de se tourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Stoïck la Brute.

— Que faites-vous ic… Harold ! se réjouit Stoïck en voyant que son fils était conscient.

— Chef attendez ! fi Kognedur en tentant de l'intercepter, mais elle se fit écarter aisément, tandis que Kranedur avalait la preuve du crime.

Harold avait été installé dans la pièce centrale de la hutte de Gothi, celle-ci n'était pas très grande et le lit prenait une bonne partie de la place disponible. En temps normal, Harold aurait été installé chez lui et aurait reçu les visites de la veille guérisseuse, mais quand tous avaient vu son état, il avait été décidé sans même qu'un mot ne soit prononcé que le nécessaire serait installé chez Gothi et qu'il y resterait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Stoïck avait alors passé des jours à être consumé entre une rage meurtrière envers ceux qui avaient torturé son fils et un désespoir profond lorsque celui-ci était au plus mal, craignant qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Le voir ainsi, assis dans le lit, lui fit presque oublier tout cela et il se précipita à son chevet.

À peine Stoïck était-il arrivé auprès du lit qu'il s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il avait ramené dès les premiers jours et dans lequel il avait passé de longues heures. Il était désormais tout près d'Harold, celui-ci semblait complètement désorienté, perdu, mais avec ce qu'il avait vécu Stoïck n'en était pas étonné. Il remerciait déjà les Dieux de lui avoir rendu son fils et il voulut avancer la main pour lui apporter du réconfort, mais à peine avait-il commencé à esquisser un geste qu'Harold eu un mouvement de recul.

— Harold…

— Qui…qui êtes-vous _?_ demanda avec hésitation Harold.

Il avait l'impression de connaitre le viking qui lui faisait face, tout comme la pièce où il se trouvait, mais il avait aussi comme l'impression d'évoluer dans un brouillard cotonneux. Chaque élément de son passé lui semblait être juste là, devant lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se souvenir, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient engloutis par ce brouillard dans lequel son esprit évoluait.

Stoïck, quant à lui, eut du mal à réaliser ce que venait de dire son fils et ce que cela impliquait. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée d'Harold sur Beurk n'avait été que mauvaises nouvelles et échec, et il avait espéré en le voyant ainsi réveillé que tout s'arrangerait. Il avait espéré qu'enfin les Dieux avaient décidé de se montrer cléments envers eux et il se rendait compte en cet instant qu'au contraire une nouvelle épreuve les attendait. Une épreuve à laquelle les jumeaux, même s'il doutait qu'elle puisse leur être attribuée en tout ou partie, n'étaient pas étrangers.

— Qu'avez-vous encore fait vous deux ? s'énerva Stoïck en se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvaient l'instant d'avant les jumeaux.

Ces derniers savaient que le chef avait interdit toute visite, alors quand ils l'avaient vu s'installer dans son fauteuil et porter toute son attention sur Harold, ils en avaient profité pour s'éclipser. Ils s'étaient doutés que cela leur retomberait dessus, à tort ou à raison, ils n'en savaient rien et ils avaient préféré partir avant de subir le courroux de Stoïck. Celui-ci constatant leur départ abandonna l'idée même d'aller les chercher pour savoir s'ils étaient pour quelque chose dans le réveil et l'amnésie d'Harold et se concentra sur ce qui comptait.

— Harold, c'est moi… Stoïck, ton père… Tu as été blessé, ça va aller… commença Stoïck avant de constater que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Harold se tenait la tête, en proie à une douleur vive. Dès que Stoïck avait commencé à parler, les souvenirs s'étaient mis à affluer sans qu'il ne réussisse pour autant à les comprendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que le viking qui lui faisait face lui disait la vérité, il savait qu'il s'agissait de son père. Les images lui semblaient comme projetées en pleine face, il revoyait les disputes, les sentiments contradictoires que cet homme avait pu provoquer chez lui, mais aussi les moments de joie. Il aurait été bien incapable de les remettre dans l'ordre, de les comprendre, mais ils étaient bien là et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

— Ça va aller Harold, tiens bon, je vais chercher Gothi ! cria presque Stoïck en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la porte.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire cesser le flot d'images ou au moins le ralentir pour comprendre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les souvenirs concernant son père défilaient à une telle vitesse qu'il ne réussissait pas à en saisir la moindre information. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à en tirer était que Stoïck était bel et bien son père. Chaque souvenir passait sans qu'il ne puisse rien en tirer si ce n'est la certitude qu'ils existaient pour disparaitre l'instant d'après dans un recoin reculé de son esprit qu'il ne savait pas comment atteindre. Quelques instants auparavant il n'avait aucun souvenir et désormais cela était trop. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le crâne et malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait rien faire. La douleur était telle qu'il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi à se tenir la tête, gémissant de douleur, mais bientôt la porte se rouvrit et plusieurs vikings pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Des mains puissantes le saisir sans pour autant lui faire mal et on le força à boire une potion au gout amer, après quoi il sombra dans un sommeil bienvenu.

* * *

Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte, Stoïck était parti en courant, ne se préoccupant pas de tous les regards qui se portaient sur lui. Il savait que Gothi devait voir plusieurs patients dans la matinée et il s'était dirigé aussi vite que possible chez ceux-ci. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour la trouver et s'excusant à peine auprès des vikings qu'elle auscultait, il l'avait emmené avec lui. Gueulfor mis au courant de la situation par les jumeaux qui racontaient déjà à tous qu'ils avaient guéri Harold, était parti en direction de la hutte de la guérisseuse et avait intercepté Stoïck qui revenait avec celle-ci. Tous trois s'étaient alors précipités au chevet d'Harold et tandis que Stoïck commençait à faire les cent pas, Gothi avait rapidement examiné le jeune homme avant de demander aux deux vikings de bien vouloir l'aider à lui faire boire une potion qui le soulagerait.

— Que dit-elle Gueulfor ? demanda Stoïck impatient tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet sur Harold.

— Qu'il va s'en sortir, il lui faut du repos.

— Et pour sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait même plus que je suis son père, il va la retrouver ou… commença Stoïck sans pouvoir terminer, abattu à l'idée de ce que cela signifierait.

— Mmm… Elle dit que c'est sûrement ses blessures et le choc de ce qui lui est arrivé, qu'il retrouvera sûrement la mémoire, mais il va avoir besoin de temps et il faudra peut-être lui raconter... dit Gueulfor avant de s'arrêter d'une telle manière que Stoïck se doutait qu'il y avait plus.

— Quoi d'autre Gueulfor ?!

— Elle dit aussi… qu'il est possible que la mémoire ne lui revienne jamais ou pas totalement… Ses blessures étaient très graves, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est possible qu'il y ait aussi d'autres conséquences… dit Gueulfor avec un peu de difficulté.

— D'autres conséquences ?

— Elle ne sait pas Stoïck, elle veut qu'on la laisse pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper d'Harold, elle te fera prévenir.

Les deux amis sortirent alors de la hutte de Gothi pour se retrouver face à Krokmou et au reste de la bande moins Astrid.

— Il a besoin de repos, personne n'est autorisé à le voir pour l'instant. Désolé Krokmou doit aussi tu vas devoir attendre, dit Stoïck coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied à tout le petit groupe qui n'aurait pas manqué de poser un nombre incalculable de questions.

— Chef… tenta tout de même faiblement Varek, puis en voyant que Stoïck attendait il continua. Comment va-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ?

Stoïck souffla avant de répondre, les choses avaient été tellement dures dernièrement et il espérait que Gothi ne se trompait pas.

— Oui Varek, il va s'en sortir, mais il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et… il semble qu'il ait perdu la mémoire, termina-t-il semant la consternation dans le petit groupe.

— Il ne se souvient de rien ? demanda Rustik.

— Pour l'instant on ne sait pas, cela n'est peut-être que partiel ou temporaire… On en saura plus la prochaine fois qu'il se réveillera. Pour l'instant vous devez le laisser tranquille et surtout vous ne lui dites rien sur ce qui est arrivé ! termina avec fermeté Stoïck.

Il connaissait bien assez le petit groupe pour savoir qu'ils braveraient sûrement ses ordres et iraient rendre visite à Harold. Les jumeaux l'avaient déjà fait et ils n'étaient sûrement pas les seuls, mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. En revanche il était impératif qu'ils ne lui disent rien pour l'instant et il s'assura qu'ils avaient bien compris. Puis après avoir posé une main amicale et réconfortante sur la tête de Krokmou il prit, rongé tant par l'inquiétude que par son impuissance, la direction de sa maison, accompagné de Gueulfor.

— Gueulfor, si je pouvais… commença Stoïck tout en serrant les poings de rage.

— Je sais Stoïck, mais il est sorti d'affaire, c'est le plus important… Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

— Argh… Je sais, mais quand je le vois comme ça en sachant qu'on n'a rien pu faire contre ceux qui lui ont fait ça… dit-il laissant sa phrase en suspens.

— Il faudra lui dire pour Astrid…

— Non ! répondit précipitamment Stoïck avant de se reprendre. On ne peut pas Gueulfor, s'il apprend ce qui lui est arrivé… Tu le connais Gueulfor. Non, on ne peut pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite, et on ne sait même pas de quoi il va se souvenir. Laissons-lui du temps et on avisera.


End file.
